


【論壇體】螢P回歸了，來談談唄

by koutwin



Series: V+圈P主ほたるP與他的小伙伴 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, 論壇體
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koutwin/pseuds/koutwin
Summary: V+圈P主、月島螢。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 【http://koutwinfanfic.lofter.com/post/2aacce_10985fdc】腦洞的擴寫  
> V+圈設定，月島螢中心，重點放在月島兄弟，月島山口友情向  
> （並不重要的）CP：黑月，山花  
> 不過其實沒正式入過V+圈（程度：觀賞MMD），有bug請告知

主題：螢P回歸了，來談談唄

 

0

RT

又一出坑P主回歸了

背景還是光太太絕讚塗鴉

 

1

誰？

 

2

沒聽過，沒曲號談什麼

 

3

螢P？firefly出過坑嗎？

 

4

沒聽說過，是誰？

 

5

螢p？略耳熟…誰？

 

6

交出曲號

 

7

所以是誰？

 

8

…什麼！？「幻覺英雄」螢P？？？回來了？？？求曲號！！！

 

9

查無此人

 

10

表白firefly

 

11

LZ的消失

 

12 LZ

>>3

平假螢（p主），不是英文螢（唱見）

>>8

對，是他

新歌「黑貓」號【96819111】

 

13

只認識firefly，他是P主？？？

 

14

哈哈哈一說完LZ就回來了

 

15

等等，真是幻覺英雄P主？？？？？回來？？？？？

當年在周刊聽到，立即去loop，哭了一晚上

 

16

？？？到底誰？？？

主樓的光太太又是誰？？？

 

17

什麼？他回來了？不是說好要換興趣嗎？

 

18

怎麼只有我一個不認識螢p似的

 

19

啊，光太太差不多要來了吧

 

20

進來想吹一番firefly，發現不是，出樓（

 

21

>>19

www想起被光太太支配的恐懼（X）

 

22

誒誒誒螢p？？？

 

23 LZ

ほたるP，通稱”螢P”，五年前出道的P主

風格淡淡的，適合夜裡獨自一人聽

最出名的是出坑作「幻覺英雄」，登錄周刊，也入了致郁系歌曲傳說

 

光太太=ひかる，畫手，P站ID【819308】

由一開始就為螢P的歌曲畫視頻背景圖，風格謎之帶感

風格相性很好，像兄弟共同創作

叫他太太是因為螢P的公關基本都是他弄的，官方最大粉頭

 

想不到事隔數年，背景還是光太太，一樣的味道真好呀

 

24

啥？黑貓是螢p的？？

…完全聽不出來？？？

 

25

感謝

 

26 ひかる

>>19

叫我？

 

27

>>26

來啦━━━━(ﾟ∀ﾟ)━━━━!!!!

 

28

>>26

哈哈哈真的來了哈哈哈哈哈

 

29 LZ

>>26

哇哦好早

 

30

？？？？？是本人？？？？？

 

31

>>26

光太太！螢p是正式回歸嗎！

 

32

安定的光太太www

 

33 ひかる

各位好呀，想不到螢還會上大標題

>>23

總結得不錯！但我並不是官方

>>24

同感

>>31

這個我也不清楚…收到新歌我也嚇了一跳

 

34

“黑貓”真的變了好多，不說不知道是螢p的

 

35

>>17

換興趣？詳細希望

 

36

螢P！

我喜歡初期作”歸途”

迷惘時，山路走回家看到螢光，意景真美

 

37

滾進來，「黑貓」超好聽的

什麼，P主竟然和「幻覺英雄」一樣？？？

 

38

>>26

啊啊啊是光太太！！！

太太我喜歡你啊啊啊啊啊——

求開點圖！

 

39

>>36

歸途好聽！

個人特別喜歡TDS的翻唱

 

40

表白「日之影」

影子終究為了反映日光的力量而存在

 

41

後排表白光太太www

 

42

世界觀裂了

歸途 幻覺英雄 黑貓

一個p主？？？

 

43

TDS，螢P專屬唱見。

 

44

螢p的樓！後排佔坐！

 

45 ひかる

>>35

也不算換興趣…算是去準備高考吧

>>38

抱歉…社畜無能為力

>>39

TDS翻唱十分好，螢也鼎力支持！

說起來，「黑貓」的事，問問TDS也好

 

46

>>42

不是一個人，同裂

 

47

>>45

誒？TDS

 

48

>>45

光太太…和TDS…？認識？

 

49

喜歡「山花」

 

50

>>48

認識吧？螢P也認識吧？不然不會特別推薦？

 

51 向日葵黨

>>35

來撕

 

52

原來光太太認識TDS，才剛知道

 

53

以為是firefly進樓，發現有正主下場，追了（

 

54

黑貓好聽，表白螢p

 

55

幻覺英雄！！！！！

想起當初幫手刷幻覺英雄上周刊的日子

 

56

山花好聽！特別是tds版！

 

57

>>45

看螢p的出坑信息，真想不到會回來

原來是因為高考出坑

 

58

>>55

哈哈哈你不是一個人！

 

59

表白TDS

 

46

想想，當年幻覺英雄名聲多響，就這麼出坑，真是可惜。

 

60 ひかる

TDS好像不在

>>52

認識的

 

順帶一提山花蓋章了

 

61

螢p！！！！！喜歡！！！！！幻覺英雄定期loop！！！！！

 

62

>>55

我也有刷！想起來…真是青春——

 

63

>>60

？？？蓋？？？？？章？？？？？

 

64

！！！！！

 

65 ひかる

>>57

也沒有什麼可惜啦，他三次元很努力

>>63

如果沒理解錯的話

TDS快來吧，真想知道黑貓怎麼回事，是不是我認識的

 

66

這樓蓋得真快，原來有正主下場

 

67

>>65

光太太…為什麼不直接問螢P…？

 

68

噗

 

69

>>67

勇氣可嘉

 

70

沒有正主，只有正主後宮一號（X）

 

71

人呢

 

72

光太太的消失

 

73

>>72

畢竟社畜

 

74

幻覺英雄周刊勉強上了一期，可惜了

真想更多人聽螢p

 

75 LZ

來說說最喜歡的螢P作品吧！

幻覺英雄不可超越

 

76

為烏之鄉打call！！！

純音樂超帶感的

 

77

山花！最愛山花！

 

78

默默舉起”明”

同為純音樂，感覺到光，十分厲害

 

79

還是喜歡第一首 歸途

 

80

up

 

81 ひかる

>>67

呃…我暫時還不想死…？

 

還是很擔心…螢到首都後，整個氣牆都變了…

 

82

光太太回來了！！！

 

83 ひかる

>>82

剛下班

一會兒還要出門

 

84

現充的光太太www

 

85 LZ

>>83

歡迎回來

 

86 ひかる

>>84

並不現充

剛被螢吐槽怎麼還不帶伴侶來看看

生無可戀

 

87

安定的螢p

 

88

>>87

哈哈哈哈哈還是我們認識的螢P

 

89

什麼？出新歌？？？

 

90 TDS

抱歉來晚了。

螢P出新歌？？？

剛下課，等我。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前略，基本只有安定的明光與山口，暴走的第二話（X）  
> OOC之路越走越遠了呢

91

哇啊TDS真的來了？？？

 

92

>>86

哈哈哈哈哈螢p哈哈哈哈哈

 

93

光太太厲害了

 

94

>>90

先去聽新歌！期待翻唱！！！

 

95

螢P都回歸了，TDS回歸還會遠嗎？

 

96

流石光太太www

 

97 LZ

期待期待

 

98

哦哦哦tds來了！！！表白！！！！！！

 

99 TDS

啥？

…光…君？真的是光君？？？？？

不是吧竟然真是這樣？？？

 

我…我先去冷靜一下。。。

 

100

一百！(ﾟ∀ﾟ)

 

101

>>99

…沒事吧？？？

 

102

TDS已混亂

 

103

>>99

怎麼了？

 

104ひかる

誒？

…難道你不知道…？

我還以為是螢叫你翻唱的？

 

105

？？？？？

 

106

等等

…等等！！！

 

107

突然曝露螢p的光太太

 

108

超展開了？

 

109

謎之沉默

 

110

…又沒有人了？

 

111 TDS

沒…他沒提過這方面的事

螢P是花推薦給我的，很喜歡就翻唱了

…難怪有種熟悉感了…

我…我需要冷靜……

 

112

看來爬完樓了

 

113

原來花真有其人

 

114

>>111

深呼吸

 

115

先別走——

看>>60

山花蓋章是不是真的！！！！！

 

116

圍觀掉馬現場（X）

 

117

>>111

難怪覺得tds唱得特別到位

原來是熟悉感加乘

 

118

為什麼各位反應都這麼大

 

119

>>118

畢竟螢P

 

120

…無法反駁（

 

121 TDS

啊啊啊啊啊螢啊啊啊啊啊——

山花竟然…啊啊啊啊啊——

難道歸途也……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——

 

122

完全冷靜不下來嘛wwwww

 

123

TDS先去喝杯水

 

124

去聽新曲吧

 

125

需要AED嗎？？？

 

126 ひかる

誒？誒？？？

…糟糕了…螢p會討厭我嗎……

 

127

光太太也先冷靜wwwww

 

128

Double kill (X)

 

129

>>126

光太太 don’t mind

 

130

>>128

哈哈哈哈哈中肯

 

131

不穩的光太太

 

132

螢p到底是怎樣的存在wwwww

 

133

>>128 住手

 

134

為什麼光太太和tds的反應是一樣的啦wwwwww

 

135 TDS

…那個…你們到底怎認親的…？

畢竟那時期…

 

136

>>132

幕後boss，不接受反駁（

 

137

>>135

誒？

 

138 ひかる

啊…是呢…那個時期……

一開始我也不知情

到「日之影」，有人@我曲號，才知道

那些都是老圖了，只屬於螢的

這個用法雖然出乎意料，但也的確很合適，沒浪費

粉也為我們拉了個線，交流一下就成了合作關係

 

139

…哇

 

140

“只屬於螢的”

 

141 LZ

原來如此

 

142 ひかる

雖說合作，一般都是螢直接塞歌給我，我再畫

也有一首例外，螢拿了以前的圖來作曲，寫好後跟我說一聲就直接發佈

 

143

可以問是哪首嗎？

 

144

排一下>>143

同好奇

 

145 ひかる

>>143

「明」

對了，「幻覺英雄」論外，那是我在P站上貼的第一張圖

這也是我的終結與開始

 

146

想不到背後原來有這樣的故事

 

147

“終結與開始”…嗎

 

148

（看時間）

光太太，你還需要出門嗎？

 

149

原來是這麼合作的…

以螢與光的合拍度，還以為作品在創作過程會有深入的討論

 

150 ひかる

>>148

糟糕忘了，感謝提醒

>>132

TDS回頭私聊

 

151 TDS

去聽新歌，越聽越螢……

可是……風格也變化太大了…！！！

 

……更加冷靜不下來啊啊啊啊啊——

 

152 LZ

>>149

也側面反映為何那麼像兄弟

 

153

光太太走好www

 

154 TDS

>>150

啊，好的。

 

155

TDS也覺得變化太大www

 

156

Tds看我！！！

看>>60！！！！！

山花是不是真的！！！！！蓋章了！！！！！！！

 

157

>>156

這位也請冷靜

 

158

TDS請看我！！！

黑貓求翻唱啊啊啊——

 

159

TDS時間☆

 

160

>>158 排！！！！求翻唱黑貓！！！！！！！

 

161 TDS

>>156 …是(*ﾉωﾉ)

>>158 唱不出口…

 

162

會跟螢p認親嗎

 

163

>>161

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑出聲

tds也太可愛了

 

164

>>162

勇者

 

165

顏文字真可愛

 

166

勇者出現了

 

167

花玩不玩論壇的？求帶她來！！！

 

168 LZ

求「幻覺英雄」的官方解讀

 

169

>>164 >>166

為甚麼都是這個反應啦？

螢P的形象到底怎麼回事www

 

170

真的不唱黑貓嗎？

 

171 TDS

>>165 答案同>>81

>>167 容我拒絕。

>>168 這個，請問光君，他才能正式解釋。

>>169 不了…熟悉感已歸天了……。

 

172

>>169

哦沒有，一說話便嘲諷力拔群而已，沒什麼的。

 

173

>>171

一面冷漠哈哈哈哈哈

 

174

直接的歸天www

首都到底怎麼改變了螢p

 

175 TDS

抱歉先下了，正事還未開始動。

 

176

>>171

謎之帥氣呢…！

 

177

>>175

拜拜

 

178

>>171

還不想死哈哈哈哈哈

反應一樣

 

179

(ﾟωﾟ)ゝ

 

180

路人想問…為什麼都那麼怕螢P啦？

 

181

>>180

話不多卻一針見血。

「你是笨蛋嗎？」「為什麼還活著？」

和歌曲氣牆正相反的冷漠與薄情。

 

仔細一想，「黑貓」倒像是兩種模式的混合體。

 

182

後排表白“王者”，remix版不要太好聽

 

183

然後又沉了

 

184

快半夜了，光太太還會回來嗎

 

185 ひかる

…我回來了…

……來安價吧。

A 月下黑貓

B 破殼烏鴉

畫哪個？

採用第200層的意見


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今回重心光太太，加上city boy研磨  
> 此後會提及黑尾研磨的親友關係，同一貓窩長大那種，請留意  
>  安價：日本的網路討論區所衍生出的一種「請網友幫忙決定下一步該怎麼做」的有趣決策方式。

186

B

 

187

突然的安價

都畫

 

188

A

 

189

光太太歡迎回來，b

 

190

a

 

191

抬頭看向>>33…難道…？？？

ab

 

192

A

又有黑貓…

>>191和我想的一樣吧

 

193 LZ

都

 

194

螢p——

aaaaaa

 

195

半夜回來也要安價的b

 

196

b

 

197 貓布丁

a

 

198

又有新歌！！！

B！！！！！

 

199

聽樓上

 

200

都畫

 

201

bbbbb（連打）

 

202

ABBA

 

203 ひかる

>>200

謝啦

都畫嗎…我去研究一下

 

204

Aaaaaaa

 

205

>>197

等等

 

206

來晚了

>>201

連打並沒有用www

 

207

>>201

已進化成黑貓廚，勿念

 

208

來晚了…光太太走好

 

209

新歌真快，螢p好速度

 

210

>>197

貓布丁？？？

真人？？？？？

 

211

期待光太太完成

早日上傳

 

212

社畜光太太別搞得太晚

 

213

>>197

貓布丁？？？？？原來也混音樂區！！！！！

 

214

錯過光太太的出沒時間…

 

215

>>197

求更新！！！太太哪時再開生放送！！！

 

216 LZ

>>203

光太太加油

期待新曲，不知道會是怎樣的風格

 

217

貓布丁？誰？

 

218

希望快點能聽到

 

219

>>214

沒事，不是一個人

 

220

隔壁遊戲區直播大手之一

出道作【怪●獵人】

雙人合作遊戲，以大黑和小黑名義發佈

之後小黑改名，叫“貓布丁”

 

221

好期待螢P新歌

 

222

>>203

為光太太打call——ヽ(=^･ω･^=)丿

 

223

啊啊啊【怪物●人】的大小黑！

為什麼改名？拆伙了？

大黑也改名了嗎？

 

224

>>220

誰？沒聽過

 

225

>>221同期待！不知道會走什麼風格

 

226

那神奇的直播！到現在我還想不明白他們操作怎麼卡的…

 

227

>>222

摸貓

 

228

>>220

…還是不認識

 

229

>>225

感覺還是走新歌的風格…（看向>>185的安價素材）

 

230

大黑還是大黑啦，只不過他主力在現充（看推特

雖然改名但不是拆伙，他還是不時在生放送中出現

 

改名原因據大黑所說，小黑染成布丁頭了

 

231

>>226

我也想起來了！同感！

 

232

染成布丁頭，什麼技術wwwww

 

233

>>230

大黑現充…無法反駁

四海皆兄弟.gif

 

234

>>232只是懶吧www

 

235

說起來…貓布丁太太呢？

 

236

睡了？已經夜深了

 

237

可是光太太還在趕稿

 

238

>>235

已消失了…

 

239

突然發現自己錯過了tds…

 

240

>>237

…畢竟社畜（X）

 

241

…並沒有因果關係吧wwwww

 

242

又沒人了？

 

243

醒來發現被遊戲直播大大佔樓了？？？

螢p粉不服

 

244

>>243

順毛，不少人雙刷啦

 

245 ひかる

各位早上好！

 

246

morning!

 

247

光太太起得很早！早安！

 

248

作畫進度如何？

 

249

突然都進樓了

 

250 ひかる

>>258

昨晚畫好才睡，剛把稿打包，後期完後就會發佈

 

251

>>249

都在通勤路上嘛www

 

252

能透露一下新歌嗎？

 

253 ひかる

新歌相關見>>185

是這些元素所譜成的歌

 

254 LZ

襯機回歸主題，更新一下人員簡介

 

ほたるP，通稱”螢P”，五年前出道的P主

風格淡淡的，適合夜裡獨自一人聽

最出名的是出坑作「幻覺英雄」，登錄周刊，也入了致郁系歌曲傳說

很少發言，一旦開口基本都是嘲諷系

出坑兩年半後，回歸作「黑貓」風格大變

光太太表示，螢P目前在首都，目測是風格改變的原因

新歌正在路上，歡迎觀望

 

光太太=ひかる，畫手，P站ID【819308】

由一開始就為螢P的歌曲畫視頻背景圖，風格謎之帶感

風格相性很好，像兄弟共同創作

叫他太太是因為螢P的公關基本都是他弄的，官方最大粉頭

認識三次元的螢P，還認得螢P的好友

以為TDS知道螢P（三次元）是螢P（P主），無意中曝露雙方身份

已成為社畜，目前還在為螢P新歌畫視頻背景圖

 

TDS，螢P專屬唱見

因為對歌曲情景有熟悉感，翻唱特別到位

背後原因是因為TDS和螢P在三次元是好友，知道各首歌的背景，看來有的歌甚至是描述TDS的經歷

但一直不知對方網絡身份，剛剛才（因光太太的透露）發現這事，混亂中

山花已蓋章（重點）

 

亂入的貓布丁與親友大黑見>>220，在此不重複了

 

255

>>253只能等了嗎(mTwT)

 

256ひかる

>>255

還是那麼仔細，好評！

 

257

突然好大一段…！

 

258

>>254

LZ辛苦了

 

259

>>255

放心，我們一起等

 

260 LZ

>>258

不辛苦，只是整理一下

 

261

好長…！！！

 

262 LZ

對了，光太太，能否求一下「幻覺英雄」的官方解讀？

昨晚問過TDS，他說問您比較好

 

263

看完，這簡介真精彩

 

264

>>262這個話題，記得當年看過不少小論文

 

265ひかる

>>252

「幻覺英雄」？…這…

呃…倒是可以粗略談談…現在回想起來還是痛…

我午休碼一下字…

 

266

午休見

 

267

也該上學了…

 

268 LZ

>>265

萬分感謝，工作辛苦了

 

269

我們LZ很厲害

 

270

（亂入）貓布丁太太一言不合更了推

 

271

啥！！！！！

 

272

那個躺平的…

難道是大黑？？？

 

273

配圖文字「ほたるP的攻擊力」

…難道在聽螢p的歌！？

 

274

躺的地方簡直貓窩www

 

275

？？？？？求指路

 

276

大黑的背影！！！是fanservice嗎？

 

277

啊啊啊原來大黑也是粉！！！

 

278

順著提示爬上推，貓布丁更直播了？去瞄瞄

 

279

突然感到一絲親近

…是同好！！！！！

 

280

貓布丁新直播的錄像記得看到最後

高能啊


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大黑與光太太的排球理論（X）  
> 亦有貓布丁主持、戀愛相談室  
> 同時含「幻覺英雄」解讀

281

所以、貓布丁的推、是什麼？

求搬運大黑

 

282

>>273 螢p真厲害！

 

283

自己找

 

284

貓布丁遊戲直播用的推直接搜就有

大黑推特名字是クロ，公開的

ggrks

 

285

新直播！！！今回要打終章前的最大boss！滾去看——

 

286

想不到貓布丁太太會在遊戲號貼照片，很出奇

 

287

突然又被貓布丁佔據了

螢p要來罵人了

 

288

>>286

對，他又不是會把號搞混的人設

 

289

推薦大黑推特幹什麼…！！！

人家那個明顯是私人推特，只有貓廚的現充日常（擼貓意味）

還有各路排球明日之星

 

290

謝>>280的提醒，自動跳轉後我嗆到了

 

291

>>187

來吧螢巨巨（抖M的素養

 

292

怎麼了？

 

293

>>290

同嗆到，突然的大小黑戀愛相談室（X）

 

294

不看不知道，貓布丁的直播真帥

每一步都經過計算，還特別走hard模式

要轉粉了

 

295

排>>289

尊重一下圈外人吧

 

296

>>293 別擅自改名www

 

297

摸上大黑的推特

\ 貓 控 天 堂 /

擼貓擼得停不下來*:.｡☆..｡.(´∀`人)

 

298

大黑算是排球圈半個圈內人吧

 

299

不過看他推特，看不出大黑是螢P粉

 

300

帶著螢P佔300——

 

301

>>298

不如說是圈內人預備役

看他目前的表現，走職排路線也不是不行

 

302

襯機推薦一下光太太推特

雖然一般都是社畜日常，

還有排球

 

303

>>297 同感！！！貓咪真可愛啊怎能這麼可愛啊啊啊啊啊——

 

304

>>294

轉粉左轉隔壁遊戲區

貓布丁的樓還在第一頁

 

還有人記得這是螢P的樓嗎？

 

305

貓真好啊，想看光太太畫螢p擼貓

（just說說

 

306

哇有樓

…什麼？螢P是男的？

 

307

雙向暗戀？什麼鬼？

 

308

>>302

等等，大黑和光太太都玩排球的？？？世界好小

 

309

>>304 雖然我們談的不是螢p，但心裡想著的，是他！

大概

 

310

>>307啥？

 

311

>>304

都在蹲等新曲更新啦

大概

 

312

>>308

但他們不在一個地方，大小黑都在首都

年齡也不一樣（社會人與大學生）

 

313

>>310

在看戀愛相談吧

【嗶】的人設謎之眼熟

 

314

>>306 是男的，光太太蓋過章

 

315

>>306

是可愛的男孩子…！

大概

 

316

>>313 ？？？

不會吧？難道我們都是TDS？

 

317

>>309 >>313

別大概！

 

318

>>280

有跳轉嗎？怎麼我沒有

 

319

去碼了一下【大小黑戀愛相談室】文字版，太長了我分開貼

標題其實是亂寫的，其實視頻標題與簡介都是空白，畫面也只有黑色背景（除了播歌那裡）

大黑（大）在貓窩（？）打滾的聲音傳來，貓布丁（小）切了一聲，踢窩

大：啊啊啊別踢了——

小：下來

大：不

小：下來

大：不

（靜了數秒）

小：下 來

聽到大黑滾到窩邊的聲音

大：螢P新歌聽了嗎！！！！！要聽嗎！！！！！一起聽吧超好聽的！！！！！

小：哦…

大：來吧來吧！！！這裡！！！！！

小：嗯

（放起黑貓節選，帶曲號）

大：好聽吧！！！！！超好聽的對吧！！！

小：嗯，風格變了不少

大：是的，聽著聽著就想見【嗶】了…！！！（躺回窩裡）越聽越想他——

小：…那就去找他啊？？？

大：會不會很唐突？他才剛到首都，

小：啊？

大：怎麼？

小：原來你會在乎這種事的啊？凌晨五時跑到我家來又不見你覺得唐突。

大：…這不一樣！一般人也以為是打遊戲打到五點吧！誰猜到你是早睡早起打遊戲呢！

 

320

>>316

哈哈哈不可能啦

 

321

>>318

被刪了吧，內容其實還滿私人的

 

322

哇，是勇士

 

323

>>319

壯觀

辛苦了

 

324

有後期過的（嗶掉人名）

貓布丁太太真用心

 

325

誒？被刪了？在刪前碼完字…那我待會兒申抽吧

接>>319，繼續！

小：誒…那就去幫你親愛的小學弟熟悉這裡好了，順便表白

大：呃

小：雙向暗戀太煩了，早點解決

大：…我會死的吧？

小：哈？

大：會被【嗶】殺死的吧，心靈上

小：誒…

大：別戳手機！聽我說！

小：黑（クロ），事情看來會很有趣

大：什麼？（疑惑）你剛才發貼了吧！

小：沒有

大：那你怎麼這種表情？

小：什麼表情？

大：新遊戲到手的表情！和當年看小不點一樣！

小：沒有

大：有

小：沒有

大：有

小：沒有

（再次靜了數秒）

大：有

小：…我去幫你跟【嗶】說，說你暗戀他好了

大：（嗆到）不不不！！！

小：那你快點去說，拖泥帶水幹什麼

大：唔…

小：最好用螢P的歌來表白，這首新歌我看滿合適的

大：……哦

 

326

>>322 怎麼都是勇士啦

 

327

等等，大黑能自由出入貓布丁的家？

…麻吉？

 

328

我們是不是目睹貓布丁太太參與安價的瞬間？

 

329

>>327 是真的吧，兩人都沒否認…

 

330

感到貓布丁太太的煩躁感

 

331

（靜了數秒）（再次靜了數秒）笑出聲

 

332

暗戀對象是男的？┌(┌ ^o^)┐

 

333

嗆住了，真心高能

“親愛的小學弟”

 

334

>>332

快回去！！！

 

335 ひかる

「幻覺英雄」相關我寫好了

嗚哇好餓…

 

336

歡迎回來！先去吃飯吧！

 

337

光太太來了！！！

 

338

光太太看我！打排球嗎！

 

339

（正常的）午休時間要完了吧？快吃！

 

340 ひかる

「幻覺英雄」解讀：

_面具背後是誰_

_真實的面容 為誰戴上_

_期望的身影 誰會在乎_

少年想成為男孩的英雄，少年戴上英雄面具。

一開始男孩覺得少年很酷，也想成為少年一樣的人。

不過，漸漸地，少年支撐不住面具所背負的重擔，變得不穩。

自己真實的面容什麼的，少年卻早已忘記。其實，英雄面具，是為誰戴上的？

如果問少年，他會說是為了男孩的期望。但其實，是為了他自己吧。

少年是否英雄，其實並沒有人會在乎。

…至少男孩在乎的不是這個吧，大概。

_かっこわるい 只是幻影_

_看真實的他 滿身傷痕_

面具破碎後，滿身傷痕的少年，證明英雄的外貌只是幻影。

少年站在男孩面前，男孩說「かっこわるい（真遜）」。

「かっこいい（真帥）」啊「かっこわるい（真遜）」什麼的，是少年教會男孩的，重要的價值觀。

所以，這句話，對少年來說，是最重的一刀吧。比起傷痕累累，破壞男孩心中的英雄外貌，才最為致命。

此後，男孩覺得英雄毫無意義：因自己的期望，讓少年說了不必要的謊言；這種只會傷害少年的東西，不要也罷。

不過其實，說到底，少年戴上面具，是因為帥？還是因為愛？

_他接過了面具 凝視著_

男孩保持著那樣的心境，獲得英雄面具。

但對男孩來說，一切只是幻覺，不要也罷。

留在自己手裡的面具，不要也罷。

戴上面具的自己，不要也罷。

 

曲調清徹冷靜，為了寫出男孩想要不在乎的心情。

在男孩面前，少年的行為，都成了不必要的謊言。

此時，還在訴說著少年背叛男孩期望的故事。

 

341

熱烈歡迎光太太回歸！！！

 

342

啊啊啊來了！！！！！

 

343 ひかる

上面好大一段，一會兒看

>>338

打的，目前還在打

加入了町內會，也當上正選上場比賽

 

344

意念@LZ

 

345

心好痛

 

346 LZ

來了

先感謝光太太，容我慢慢看

 

347

｡･ﾟ･(ﾉД`)･ﾟ･｡

 

348

聽完解說，更致郁了

 

349

天那，螢p到底經歷過些什麼

 

350 ひかる

事實上「幻覺英雄」和排球也有關係

排球是起源，是生命

 

351

點開幻覺英雄，邊聽邊看解說

聽哭了

 

352

>>349

光太太也是…到底經歷過些什麼啊( TAT)

 

353

>>350

是生命…也太誇張了？

 

354

原來，排球和歌曲，也有關係？

 

355

>>353 對熱愛運動的人來說，這很正常吧

 

356

被同事問我怎麼哭了

說不出口

 

357

並不誇張吧

 

358

對沉迷的東西，各位都是一樣的吧

 

359

>>356 （拍肩）不是一個人…

只不過這邊是被同學問

 

360

和排球有關的話…

光太太，認識大黑嗎？

 

361

排…排球英雄……！！！

 

362

>>360 你很有想法

 

363

>>361

怎麼那麼像遊戲名www

 

364 ひかる

其實其他歌也有背景的

但相信TDS會比較熟

 

不說了，先幹活

 

365 LZ

原來如此…少年和男孩……

唉。

 

366

山花先不說

看>>121的反應，歸途也是關於TDS的吧？

 

367

Tds沒回來

 

368

>>364

回頭見！

 

369

一直很想知道王者和庶民remix到底怎麼回事

壓迫力不減，但曲調微妙降智

 

370

>>365 LZ？？？

被虐得說不出話來了？

 

371

>>369

沒有吧？

只是「威壓」和「起床氣」的區別？

 

372

覺得光太太也很適合寫歌，填詞方面

 

373

光太太加油！

 

374

>>371 笑出聲，中肯

 

375

諸君，快翻一下大黑現充日常相冊

我已目瞪口呆

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 解讀寫得不是很滿意，隨便看看吧…  
> 不過，總算對得起黑月tag了（合十）


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ツッキ—生日快樂！  
> 這話終於黑月了…！  
> 安定的論壇體定番（X）

376  
>>371 夠了啦哈哈哈哈哈

377  
大黑推特怎麼了？

378  
想看光太太填詞，然後螢P譜曲！

379  
又怎麼了，難得回歸主題

380  
求搬運

381  
什麼？及川君又搶了大黑的號發自拍了？

382  
排>>379

383  
啊啊啊啊啊是解讀！差點錯過了！！！

384  
>>378 同一個世界，同一個夢想。

385  
>>381  
抱歉這次不是（爆笑）

386  
>>380 自己上去看，關鍵詞早就說了

387  
說起來  
那些自拍大黑都不刪

388  
那…難道是發貓片！！！  
想吸貓！！！！！

389  
別去大黑推特吧？  
不是說他不是圈內人嗎

390  
>>387  
然後另行搭配直男拍照技巧下的及川

391  
想看貓

392  
為什麼提及川啦www

393  
直男w  
不是說大黑喜歡小學弟嗎？貓布丁都蓋章了

394  
想起有一次，貓布丁直播大黑摸貓

395  
>>392 因為帥（

396  
>>393 這並不影響攝影技術是直男風格（

397  
大黑推特…是指昨天？

398  
反過來說…及川君…（下略）

399  
>>394  
摸貓（X）  
被貓圍攻（√）

400  
不，真的去看一眼比較好  
眼鏡小哥好帥

401  
>>397 沒錯，昨天去吃甜點的那個

402  
>>399 我也想被貓圍攻

403  
>>398  
及川君論外吧

404  
排球圈內人超標了吧…（抬頭看標題）

405  
總算找到了大黑的推…  
草苺蛋糕！  
我餓了。

406  
為何論外！就算被可愛的女孩子包圍，本性是不會變的！

407  
>>405重點已跑偏www

408  
是！傳說中！親愛的！小學弟！！！

409  
>>405  
同餓，想吃

410  
眼鏡小哥

411  
>>408 冷靜www

412  
這家店！我喜！  
最喜歡他的芝士蛋糕！  
聽著螢P的歌吃，別有一番風味！

413  
！！！我認得他！！！  
讓我找一下資料

414  
>>408  
不是吧？沒有說是不是。  
只說了和ツッキ—去閒逛。

415  
看來大黑真的喜歡這家店  
之前貓布丁生日，大黑送的蘋果派，也是這家的

416  
>>413？？？？？

417  
看，眼鏡小哥的眼神，真好看

418  
>>412 學到了，下次試試(´∀`人)

419  
>>414 連圈外人的名字也搬過來的  
住手，好嗎

420  
眼鏡小哥那個看戀人的表情

421  
大黑那個拍戀人時，突然level up的攝影技巧

422  
原來有蘋果派！想吃！

423  
根本就是雙向暗戀吧

424  
>>420 >>421 你們想到一塊去了？

425  
貓布丁早就說是雙向暗戀  
看到這照片，不意外

426  
粉紅的氣牆

427  
拍及川時也有這種效果就好了

428  
貓布丁太太都看不下去，才透露那麼多？

429  
>>425 還是太太厲害…

430  
回來了，我沒記錯！  
我們縣的月刊排球有採訪過他！！！  
叫「月島 螢」！位置是MB！今年剛升大一！  
他超帥的，印象深刻

431  
>>428  
我猜這就是真相…

432  
好甜，牙痛

433  
哇，連名字也扒出來了

434  
月島？好像聽過…是排球圈待望的新人之一？

435  
誒？螢？ほたる？  
……螢P？

436  
>>430 厲害了

437  
>>435  
………太太你很有想法。

438  
>>435  
我猜不是？他的名字唸「けい」

439  
>>435君努力地讓討論回到標題

440  
可是，作為筆名，也有可能…？

441  
>>434  
我想起來了，是不是和影山日向一隊的？  
記得他們很厲害，一攻一守一指揮

442  
他是不是被叫錯太多次，直接拿來當筆名

443  
需要螢p新歌壓壓驚

444  
>>442 如果是這樣…也是慘（

445  
需要光太太

446  
需要tds

447  
>>441  
是的，他們一隊

448  
Loop著黑貓壓驚

449  
想要花（那麼TDS也會出現）

450  
等等哦，去年月島所屬的排球隊，隊長叫「山口忠」…  
……TDS，是你嗎！！！  
所以山系列才和他有關？

451  
>>448  
有用嗎？（點開TDS版歸途

452  
這樣推論下去的話…  
日、影、花都有了…  
三年隊員（+經理）全員在歌單出沒

453  
>>450 腦洞也太大了吧w

454  
所以，黑貓真的是…？  
當初高一時，大黑高三……

455  
如果全是印象曲…  
記得影山有“球場上的王者”稱號的  
（看向庶民remix）

456  
>>454  
這個想多了吧？他們又不是一個地方的  
螢p不是才剛去首都嗎？

457  
哇！那麼，光太太呢？

458  
>>455  
住w手w  
形象不對吧！！！

459  
但他們隊當年可是打進全國的  
也有跟大黑那隊打過  
（mjd大黑運動事業粉，早前剛好考古到高中年代）

460 ほたる  
夠了吧？@版主

461  
？？？？？

462  
啊啊啊啊啊螢p！！！！！！！！！！  
螢p我喜歡你啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！

463  
是真人？？？？？

464  
>>460  
螢p看我！！！！！！！  
黑貓到底是不是大黑！！！

465  
各位！！！新歌來了！！！！！！  
垃圾場【96819927】

466  
螢P啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊  
你到底是不是眼鏡小哥啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

467  
後排合影！！！！！

468  
大黑那位男朋友（預定）是不是你啊螢p？！！！！！

469  
>>465 是新歌啊啊啊啊啊——

470  
此樓涉及人肉，已鎖定。

===完===

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感謝看到最後的各位  
> 順帶一提，月島他剛上傳好新歌，便上論壇一看，然後…（下略）  
> 時序：和黑尾相約下午茶、吃草苺蛋糕→回家後爆肝把曲調好→塞給明光後明光爆肝把背景圖畫好→醒來收到圖後肝視頻→肝完上傳→傳好上論壇（ry
> 
> 裡設定：
> 
> 【ほたるP歌曲列表】  
> 歸途  
> 烏之鄉（純音樂）  
> 王者  
> 日之影  
> 向日葵  
> 山花  
> 明（純音樂）  
> 王者（庶民remix）  
> 幻覺英雄  
> （兩年半空窗期）  
> 黑貓  
> 垃圾場
> 
> 螢P其實只寫了一年，中三秋季（V+是生日禮物）至 春高宮城出線（秋）  
> 正式而言，「幻覺英雄」才開始吸粉，但當粉注意到時，已出坑
> 
> 曲風可以參考一下：  
> 前期—うそつき【sm14703600/av102096】  
> 回歸—Again【sm31818521/av13860224】
> 
> 也提一下不重要的設定：  
>  仁花是因為日向推薦才知道螢P（P主）。而日向是強行要了一份月島手機上的歌單。他聽後覺得失眠時聽著不錯，便推薦給各方好友了。包括研磨。  
>  月島發現TDS=山口後，也有點震驚，但仔細想想覺得合理，便沒特別表示。他回宮城時約了山口聚舊，山口有點不知怎辦（認親方面），月島「うるさい、山口」山口自然地接上「ごめんツッキー」二人關係如往常一樣。  
>  不過明光倒是被螢瞪了一陣，說了數句。「是笨蛋嗎！」「螢你不是也不知道嗎！」「那是兩回事！」  
>  明光意識到黑貓就是之前留宿過的別校學長，也是後話了。  
>  其實研磨以前就意識到，螢P可能就是月島。但因為沒確認，螢P又出坑了，便什麼也沒說。這次有追樓，確認情報是正確的，便藏在腦海裡。  
>  黑尾目前還未知道ほたるP=月島螢。
> 
> 希望各位看得高興！


End file.
